Grave Danger
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin made a formula that was supposed to help people but someone turns it into a toxin & is going to kill people with it as soon as they get the antidote & only Robin has the antidote. She heads for P.C. to Sonny to warn him about the toxin. The madman wants to use it in P.C. Who will protect Robin and keep P.C. safe? What will happen when the 5 Families orders J & R marriage?


GRAVE DANGER

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2001 READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER ONE

She made it. She was in Port Charles and hopefully she would find some help here. She got in the cab. She sure hoped that they would help. She hoped they had forgiven her and that they would be willing to help her. She was in trouble and Jason and Sonny were the only ones that could help her. The cab pulled up to Harbor View Towers and she paid the cabbie add she carried her small duffle bag with her. It felt like it weighed a ton and she knew it didn't but in her condition it felt like it. She went to the elevator and got in it and pressed the button to the top floor, the penthouses. She got off the elevator and said to the guards to tell Sonny that Stone Cates Widow is here and desperately needs to see him. The guards see the bruises on her face and fingerprints on her arms and knew someone had beaten her up.

"Is there anything else you want me to tell Mr. Corinthos?"

"Yes, that this is life and death."

"Okay." He knocked on the door and went in and Sonny, Jason was getting ready to sit down to eat and Carly was about to go get Michael.

"Mr. Corinthos, there is a young lady here asking to see you, she said she was Stone Cates Widow and that she was desperate and it is life and death that she see you. Sir she's been beaten she has bruises on her face and arms. She's not in good shape."

"Robin is here? Bring her in." Sonny says shocking Carly and Jason.

"No, she betrayed Jason. I don't want her in my home." Carly said.

"Carly, I don't care if you want Robin in here or not she is coming in. Bring her in." Sonny tells his wife and then orders the guard to bring her in.

The guard walked out and told her that he would see her. She walks into the penthouse that had once been her home.

"Sonny."

Sonny walks over to her and looks at her, there was bruises all over her face and arms and he suspects that there are more where they can't see them. "What happened to you?"

"I need to sit down." Robin said.

"Sit on the couch and tell me what happened to you." Sonny said. She sits down and Sonny sits down next to her.

"Sonny, we were about to eat she can leave now." Carly said being rude.

"She is not going anywhere." Sonny tells his wife.

""Carly, if I leave without telling Sonny what I know, he and Jason, Michael and you will be killed. I overheard something that I shouldn't have heard and it has to do with the Port Charles territory."

"What is it?" Sonny asked wondering what she could have heard.

"You know who Brenden Fraiser is?"

"Yes he's always wanted the territory."

"Yes, he has arranged for you, Jason and your family to be killed and not just your family either the Five Families and the Associates and take over which will bring drugs, prostitution and all sorts of things we don't want here in Port Charles. He has a formula now that can kill and it was designed to help people but he found a way to use it for evil. I would like to kill him for that alone."

"How did you find this out?" Jason asks going over and sitting down so Carly does the same.

"I'm a doctor who specializes in creating formulas, protocols like this but it was never supposed to be stolen and turned into a toxin."

"Did you design the formula?" Carly asked, intrigued.

"Yes, I did and I have been chasing Frasier and I haven't been able to get close enough to kill him. He caught me a couple days ago with his men and they tortured me thinking I would give them the formula for the antidote so when they release the formula they won't get infected. To open it they have to have the antidote or they will die and they caught me and tortured me like I said and all I told them was go to hell. I got away and started to go after Fraiser but he wasn't there. He had left and I have no idea where he went. I need to find him so I can get the formula back and kill him while I'm at it."

"What can we do for you?" Carly is worried and actually feels sorry for her.

"I need a place to stay that has security so that he can't get to me or get the antidote. The formula that they turned into a toxin has been destroyed. There will not be anymore made up and the antidote is close to my heart."

"You can stay at penthouse 2 with me. That way you will be safe and if you go anywhere there will be guards on you."

"What reason are we going to give for her being here when everyone in town knows what happened between me, Jason and Robin and how they broke up and why?" Carly asked.

"Robin, I have an idea. You and Jason pretend you are back together. Jason you need to get a ring for Robin."

"What kind of ring?"

"Engagement and Wedding ring for Robin and a wedding ring for you." Sonny said.

"Why do you want him to get those things?" Carly asks afraid she knows the answer and doesn't like it.

"Because you two had an ugly breakup and so Jason told you when he came to get you that he wanted to marry you. Not just have you as his girlfriend but as his wife. A real commitment and Robin you need to start to plan a wedding like you both are really getting married. It takes months to plan a big wedding and that is what you are going to do is plan a big wedding."

"There is something you need to know Brenden Fraiser is mob and he found out about the formula from me. I was excited when I made a break through and he decided to use it against me. I did not let him get the formula, someone else did and she was murdered in the lab and he took the formula. He's mob and as soon as he finds the antidote he's going to use I on the Five Families and the Associates and all of you. I came to warn you."

"He will kill you after he gets the antidote. He is keeping you alive because he needs that antidote. When he has it he will kill you."

"Not if I kill him first which I intend to do. He used me to get the formula and he has to pay for the people he has killed and the people he intends to kill."

"Let me call the Five Families and Associates and tell them what he is doing." Sonny makes a call and once he gets the Five Families and Associates together he puts it on speaker. He motions for Robin to tell them everything.

"We need to talk about this for a minute. We will call you back in a few minutes." They hang up and the people in the penthouse wait anxiously for the Five Families and Associates to call back.

Several minutes later while Sonny is pacing the floor. The phone rings and Sonny answers it and one of the Five Families and Associates tells him to put it on speaker. "Now we will take care of Brenden Fraiser. What we are worried about is you Ms. Scorpio you could use this and destroy us you have the connections to do it between law enforcement in your family and mob in the Italian mob in Italy which you know several people there also that would do anything for you. So this is what we want to happen. You, Ms. Scorpio, and Jason had a relationship before and Carly Roberts then and now Corinthos ruined it and Ms. Scorpio left for France and now she came back to warn you which we appreciate, now you Ms. Scorpio, could tell one person in law enforcement and we would all be arrested and when the Commission found out about that we would be killed. So to protect ourselves we want you and Jason to get married for real and for Jason and Robin to have a long marriage. No divorce or annulment. If there is or if you refuse to marry Robin Scorpio she will be killed. What's it going to be, Jason?"

"I'll marry her." Jason said not even thinking about saying no she had to be alive.

"Good. Now Ms. Scorpio thank you for bringing this to our attention we really do appreciate it but we have to cover our butts too. Now you will move back to Port Charles ad with your credentials I think you won't have any problems getting a job at General Hospital. Congratulations on your upcoming wedding. I expect to see this wedding take place within six weeks." They hang up.

"I can't believe tis I come here to save your lives and now I have to marry Jason to live. Dammit how am I going to explain this to her."

"Who?"

"My daughter, one of my patients that was pregnant decided she didn't want to be a mother at all and asked me to raise her. I tried to get her to change her mind but she was not really mother material so she had me get a lawyer to draw up a document so that no one could take her from me. She didn't know who the father was, not his name or anything else. It could have been one of six guys, she wasn't sure which one was the father. So I have a little girl and I just had AI done before Brenden Fraiser stole the formula. I have checked with an OB/GYN to make sure my baby was okay after the beating I took. They are fine I'm pregnant with twins. Now Jason these children are going to be living with us. I hope that is alright. I love my babies and won't give any of my three children up. How do you feel about my twins and my daughter?"

"Robin, you don't have to worry, I will love them all, I promise you that."

"Thank you, Jason. I'll call and have her brought here."

"Now can we eat, I'm sure since Robin has been on the run she hasn't had a good meal, it probably was quick and grab." Carly said.

"You are right Carly I haven't ate a full meal while chasing Brenden Fraiser."

"So Jason set one more plate and I will get Michael." Sonny said.

"Thank you Sonny. Are you sure you have enough?"

"Sweetheart, I made enough for an army. So yes I made enough. You are going to eat with us."

"So Robin what kind of dress for the wedding do you want?"

"Carly I' not sure. I think I would like a dress that is a spaghetti strap or no strap at all."

Sonny comes down the stairs with Michael and introduces Robin as Jason's fiancé to Michael and Michael asks if that makes her his aunt. Once Michael nods they head to the dining room to eat.

Let me know what you think in a review! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT THIS ONE TO CONTINUE I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET TO CONTINUE THIS BUT IF

YOU LIKE THIS LET ME KNOW AND I WILL CONTINUE IT OTHERWISE I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL


End file.
